


The Storm

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Storm clouds gather on your horizon, and you know love and loss for the first time.





	The Storm

The Storm came to you on a sunny day one summer afternoon. Blue eyes, the colour of a clear sky at noon, hair golden and long, almost  _ glittering  _ with hidden jewelled depths, and a voice that brought to mind the Grand Canyon. Deep, haunting, and enough to leave you breathless with its beauty. That he was a God was obvious, the sheer  _ power  _ of him was as blatant as the lightning he wielded against an ink black sky.

Thor Odinson was mesmerising.

His attentions were astounding to you, that a man, a  _ God,  _ such as him would ever turn those sparkling sky eyes to you was something you could barely comprehend. When a God such as Thor became enamoured, you learned quickly that he would be the most charming male in all the nine realms.

First he would come to your lab, gently curious about the work that you did, questions and rapt attention for the answers, softening your resolve to not become attached to a being who was so far out of your league as to be in another world.

Literally, in his case.

Thor knew the way to a heart such as yours, questions and queries that called upon your intelligence, and his clear respect and admiration for it, was only the beginning. Then, he would bring gifts for you, trinkets and keepsakes from far off worlds that you could only dream of seeing, but which Thor gladly gave parts of directly into your hand. “ _ One day”,  _ he would whisper, adding another gift to your open palm, “ _ I should love to take you there. To where the stars meet the curves of planets, and to see that singular beauty pale before your own,” _

You were not strong enough to ignore flattery such as that, and quite frankly, you didn’t want to be.

It was easy to love Thor, he was possibly the most open and genuine person you have ever met. Everything he said was with purpose, with a great weight behind it. He never lied to you.

_ “I would stay with you until the end of days, my Y/N… However, I must leave again… would you wait for me?” _

Now that you had him, you would wait forever for him to return to you, because he  _ always  _ did.

Asgard would call, a place you couldn’t yet go to, a kingdom you were not sure you ever wanted to see, and Thor would fly off, leaving you with lips and fingertips still tingling from the loss of his touch. His smile would haunt you in your dreams, his phantom fingers would trace your skin at night, leaving you aching and needy, bereft until he would return to you.

It was a year before you allowed him into your bed, you had to be  _ certain  _ that you knew what you were getting yourself in for. Loving and losing a God was a thought too painful to bear, but never even  _ trying  _ to live the love you felt _ ? _ Well, you had never been cowardly, and Thor would tempt you so sweetly…

Whispered promises, silk sheets, lightning eyes and breathless lungs. Patience was a word invented by the immortal, and Thor was there at its creation. Pleasure drawn out to the tautness of a bow string, one simple touch and you would shatter… but your Storm knew your body, and how to hold you together…

_ “Beauty incarnate in my bed... in all the nine realms, never have I held such artistry in my arms…” _

A long night. A longer morning. Sunlight drowning out the stars in the sky and drenching the room in tones of candy cotton pink and butter yellow. Your fingers, the only extremity with any strength left at all, played idly through the dust motes dancing through the air.

Thor, magnificent and warm, at your back, his satisfied smile a brand against the still sweat slicked skin of your shoulder. Mornings had never felt so good as they did with a Storms arms wrapped around you.

“Can we always be like this, Thor? Can we stay?”

_ “I will stay forever with you, my love. One more trip, once more to Asgard, and I shall return to you. Queen of my heart,” _

Talking ran rife throughout your stolen pleasure filled paradise. Thor spoke again of his wish to take you to where human eyes had never seen, when he returned… you spoke of your more simple desire to share stolen kisses under the willow tree by the lake from your youth.

The days pleasures draw on, your ability to take the overwhelming hunger he roused in your body, and you in his, grew each moment. As if your soul knew it needed to take each hour, each minute, each  _ second,  _ and not waste it.

As if you knew you were going to lose him, and he would  _ never  _ return to you.

***

The longest time went by. Thor, gone from your arms for longer than expected and the separation was like glass in your heart. The organ beat, but it missed its other half, the pain reminding you that you were alone when the shadow of your missing God wasn’t enough to mock you.

Grief plagued you. Kept you awake at night. The empty space in the bed was a phantom limb to you, you could  _ feel  _ Thor’s absence every time you slid between the sheets, hoping and praying that this would be the last night he would be away from you.

It never was.

Life went on. Your work carried you forwards, reluctant and stubborn, into the future, forcing you to remember all you were without Thor the God of Thunder. Friends and co workers helped, too. Slowly, the burden of solitude grew lighter. That you missed Thor and wanted him back was never in doubt… but live without him?

You absolutely could do that.

It was a warm morning that you wake with a smile on your face, a dream of your absent lover reminding you of all the good times, all the love that would come when he returned… the metaphorical storms in your head had cleared and you could go back to just  _ loving  _ Thor. He would return. You would be together again. 

He had promised.

The day the sun shone was a good one. Work was finished, new projects started, worried chatter about a supposed alien craft sighting on the other side of Manhattan came and went, and your smile never left your face. New York and Earth has faced threats before and won. This would be no different.

Everything was perfect because you  _ knew...  _ your heart sang… Thor was coming back soon. Your fingertips tingled with the desire to touch him once more… just one touch…

Leaving the building of your lab several hours later, things are…  _ wrong.  _ Storm clouds gather rapidly on the horizon. The air shrieks with unnatural silence. 

Crashes. Screams. Wails. Sounds that are  _ wrong  _ permeate the air, and the small hairs at the back of your neck stand up on end… this was  _ different  _ from any time before. The knowledge was almost enough to bring you to your knees.

Rainbow hues light up the sky, the storm made beautiful for one uplifting second, and  _ there…  _ there is Thor! His hair is shorter, Mjolnir is gone and replaced by what looks like the world’s biggest axe, and all you know is joy. Everything else is unimportant.

Your eyes meet, hurried steps take you towards him, barely conscious of how one eye is now golden and still both are filled with what looks like tears. You slow, almost against your will, Thor doesn’t look  _ happy,  _ he looks  _ stricken…  _ with trembling fingers you reach for him, just one touch and it will all be well...

_ “No!” _

Your fingers turn to ash before your eyes. The last thought you have is you  _ wish  _ you could’ve taken him to that lake with the willow tree… The Storm would have looked so beautiful under all that sun...

  
  
  



End file.
